


Skin

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Loving on Wade and his self-esteem issues, M/M, Self-Harm, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Nate could get paranoid, wondering what Wade is going to do to himself whenever he’s left alone.  In this particular instance, he’s sitting on the couch, sifting through information in a report and forming a plan in his mind as he does so, when he hears a scream from the bathroom.





	Skin

Nate could get paranoid, wondering what Wade is going to do to himself whenever he’s left alone. In this particular instance, he’s sitting on the couch, sifting through information in a report and forming a plan in his mind as he does so, when he hears a scream from the bathroom.

Well, it starts as a yell, escalates towards a scream, and then gets kind of gurgly before it’s abruptly cut off.

Later it will take Nate several minutes to figure out where his tablet landed, because right now he’s up and moving entirely on reflex and adrenaline and nothing is getting in his way. He yanks open the bathroom door--thankfully Wade hadn’t locked it--and then for several seconds he just stares.

The bathtub is full, swirling and chopping and a disturbing, bloody color. As he watches, two skeletal hands and head suddenly break the surface and then Wade is grasping the side, gasping and choking and dragging himself out of the tub, all raw flesh and oozing blood.

Which is about when Nate notices the large drum near the bathtub--how in the world did Wade even get that into the apartment?!--with various hazard symbols on it and at least one strongly worded ACID warning on it.

Wade is curled up on the bathroom rug now, literally steaming. Nate hurriedly grabs a towel, turns the bathroom sink on full to soak the towel, and starts wiping the chemicals off Wade. When the towel starts smoking and charring, he drops it and gets another one.

Even as he’s working, Wade is already healing, flesh and skin rebuilding fast enough to see it happen. Blood is disappearing and fresh, pink skin is left behind as he drags the towel across it.

Once Wade has ears again and can probably hear him, he starts cursing.

“Fucking shit! Dammit, Wade, what the hell were you thinking?!”

“Hii, nATe,” Wade gurgles, “dON’t bE Maad, oKaaY? I did iT for you.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Nate is almost shaking with anger and, to be honest, confusion. Wade looks almost normal now, just a few places red and raw and even those are disappearing beneath new skin as Nate watches. But _why_ would he do something like this, hurt himself like this? Nate knows Wade has a warped sense of what is acceptable to do to one own’s body. The tradeoffs of bodily harm are skewed so far toward non-existent that Wade’s decisions don’t always make sense to someone who can’t heal from a mortal wound in anywhere from seconds to hours.

“I wanted you to see what I could have looked like, without the cancer and everything.”

Nate does a double-take, really _noticing_ what he’d already seen. Wade’s skin is _normal_ , smooth planes and clean curves, clear and unblemished in this instant. Wade’s face is handsome, although just as devoid of hair as ever, with the same brown eyes crinkling at the edges as Wade smiles happily at him.

Wade bounces to his feet and spins slowly, letting Nate get a good, long, incredulous look from all sides.

“Don’t get too used to it,” he warns. “I’ll go all ugly in another minute.”

Nate feels his blood pounding, rage so strong that his vision is clouding around the edges, everything except Wade erased in red.

“You _idiot_ ,” he snarls, surging to his feet and full body tackling Wade. Then go flying out the door of the bathroom and hit the carpet with an apartment-shaking thud.

“You _stupid, idiotic, delusional moron_.” He fiercely pins both Wade’s hands above his head and starts kissing every inch of skin he can reach, only pausing to get out words in starts and phrases. “Do you really… think… I give a damn… about that?” His fingers are digging into Wade’s wrists as he watches Wade’s skin start to shift, darken and deform as he watches. He works his mouth over the worst of it, leaving a trail of sucked bruises and bites that disappear as fast as the rest of Wade’s momentarily perfect skin. Wade arches into it, gasping and panting. “Think I _care_ what you could have looked like? You look like _you_ , not whatever you used to be! You beautiful idiot!”

“Are you sure?” Wade gasps. “You seem pretty turned on by it.”

Nate pauses and glares right into Wade’s eyes. “You ever try something like that again,” he hisses, “and we’re not having sex for a month. I’ll tell Al where you hide your stash. I’ll dump you at the mansion and let them lecture you about non-lethal conflict resolution.” His gaze narrows further, eye flashing menacingly as he growls. “I’ll break your katanas.”

Wade gasps in theatrical horror. “Not Bea and Arthur!”

Nate snorts, hauls himself and Wade to their feet, and then pulls Wade toward the bedroom. He’s going to show Wade just how much he appreciates _every last inch_ of his scarred skin.

**Author's Note:**

> If the Bea and Arthur comment makes no sense, do an image search for Deadpool katanas Bea Arthur. They're engraved with those names. :) :) :)
> 
> I enjoyed this drabble/short. I hope you do too. Now I have to get back to real life. I'm withoutaconscienceorafilter on Tumblr if anyone wants to talk or stalk.
> 
> ETA -- I'm sorry if I'm a bit gory in this one. O_o It just called to me to be written.


End file.
